A Tale of Two Universes
by Sabersonic
Summary: Relena wants to runaway, too bad that a scientist in a parallel universe ruins her plans accidentally


A Tale of Two Universes  
By Sabersonic  
  
Disclaimers- I do not own Gundam Wing, satisfied?*sob*  
  
Relena just couldn't take it anymore, she just couldn't take   
another day without Heero with her and she has had it. If she cannot   
be with him, not able to love him, then nobody would see her. Tired of   
waiting for him to return to her, Relena packed everything she had and   
ran from her house in the middle of the night. She was barely away from   
the concrete walls of the estate when something struck her. It wasn't   
lightning or a bullet of a gun, but it was something and all that   
Relena could do was scream as blue light enveloped her. Her scream died   
and soon she was in a place that was both familiar to her and   
unfamiliar before she collapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the large and lonely mansion, a scientist in a lab coat   
was working on his latest civilian work, a transporter which he hoped   
would revolutionize transportation as everyone known it. His hypothesis,   
a person who enters the devise would be transported to another devise   
that was linked together. The only problem was that he couldn't get the   
darn think to work. Sure it made a pretty light show, but that's it.   
The molecules of his test subject, an orange, didn't brake up and   
transferred into the energy stream, it didn't turn into energy, nothing.   
After tinkering with it within his spare time, he finally found the   
problem. He needed a devise that would counter Heisenberg's   
"Uncertainty Principle", a Heisenberg Compasitor if you will. Acording   
to Heisenberg's principle, it is possible to know the motion or the   
position of a subatomic particle, but not both. That was the reasoning   
for the failure of the subject to do anything, the devise couldn't   
track the subatomic particles for they were too erratic, plus the safety   
was on. He turned the safety off and tried it one more time and what he   
ended up on the other end was a pool of orange juice with no pulp.  
  
"At least I got a decent glass of OJ." He smirked and cleaned   
the platform. The scientist tried filtering with different gem stones   
and crystals and still it had not worked until he received a suitcase   
filled with unknown crystalline stones from the Mars mission. NASA   
wanted to know if these unknown stones would be used as focusing lenses   
for communication lasers and possibly a new source of energy since they   
reported that it had started to glow under its own influence and radiation   
wasn't found within them. The military wants to know if this could be made   
into a bomb. "Give them an ultimate weapon and they want another one."   
He spat as if it was bad liquor and then he had an idea. Experiment the   
stones with the transporter. It was a long shot, but if he would succeed,   
he would get the Nobel Prize for this and maybe even help with the   
construction of those God dammed orbital colonies at Lagrange Point One.   
Conventional rockets were so outdated and even with his anti-gravity   
generator, it would still need conventional thrust to reach the currently   
constructing colonies. "Might as well get that 'New Age of Mankind' here   
already." He had read reports that say that it would take at least a   
decade before they would finish with one of the colonies.   
  
He was thankful that they threw out the spherical colony model   
for many reasons. For one it was not practical for only the equator of   
the colony would have the earth like artificial gravity. Though it was   
helpful in construction, it wasn't for everyday living and the generations   
to come would be taller and physically weaker than those of the wheel and   
cylinder colonies. The twenty-first century was a century of technological   
revolutions. It was the year 2045 AD and they were finally building   
colonies for the over populated Earth and the threat to pollution to the   
environment would be to a minimum since space had no air to pollute in   
factories and man would find many products of technology made in space.   
He just wished that the new weapons of war, the Mobile Suits, weren't also   
a product of the new century. They have created the science of Minosoki   
particles and soon he created Mobile Suits. As if that wasn't enough, the   
United States Military wants him to develop deadlier Mobile Suits in case   
Saddam or some other non aligned power wants to try and rule the world.   
He hated war ever since he was a child, but he had to help the military   
for his research didn't give him money before. He was a gifted child and   
he graduated college when he was only twelve and already he's an expert   
in all areas of science. He even created artificial wombs in case the   
environment of orbital colonies proven unsafe for women to bare children.   
He spent his life improving the world and he was paid little or none until   
he finally sighed a contract with the US Military, no the UN military.  
  
He was busy working at the base on the Gundam Series of Mobile   
Suits that would be armed with Beam Weapons. The only thing he liked about   
the beam weapons was the Beam Saber, a weapon that signified the elegant   
and civilized methods of modern combat and at the same time the brutality   
and savagery of war. Even though he was a gifted child, he was raised in   
the ways of the ancient samurai and ninja clans. Always the Little Warrior   
his mother would tell him. Although he hated being referred to as Little   
Warrior, there was noting that he could have done to change that. Besides   
he wanted to make her happy, he wanted to make everyone happy and that was   
the reason he became a scientist. He wanted to make a better world for   
people to live in. The Mobile Suits were the only thing that wasn't intended   
for world peace. He always wanted to make the world better so that everyone   
would be happy and his transporter would revolutionize everything and the   
normal moodiness of travelers would be a thing of the past. He then used   
the unknown stones into the machine and then there was a flash of blue light   
and then nothing happened. He looked out the window to look at the rain and   
hear his rhythmic taps. The rain always soothed him from stress of working   
long hours. Then he saw a girl on the sidewalk, lying on her face.   
  
"What the bloody devil?" He ran outside and checked the girl's pulse   
and breathing, she was fine. Then the face of the girl struck his memory for   
it was vaguely familiar, almost uncanny familiar. He took the girl and her   
suit case into the mansion and wrapped her in warm blankets and placed a warm   
cloth on her head and set her by the fire. It was several moments before the   
girl woke up and she was looking around in a frenzy with fear in her eyes,   
but stopped when she looked at the young scientist. Her Aquarian blue eyes   
looked dumbfounded at Prussian Blue.   
  
"Who are you?" The girl wasn't sure if what she was seeing was true.  
  
"Hello, my name is Professor Heero Yuy. And who might you be?" The   
young scientist said.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft." The scientist seemed shocked at her name, but   
remained cooled. Relena couldn't believe that some person that looked like   
her love and had the same name was a professor, a scientist.   
  
"You must be cold lying out in the rain like that. May I ask you why   
you were like that?" His voice was dignified, and yet harden from some pain.  
  
"I really do not know. I was running when I was caught by some blue   
light and then I collapsed." The scientist was shocked even more, and yet he   
remained his cooled face.   
  
"Come now. It's very late at night and you may need some sleep after   
what ever you've experienced." Heero Yuy dried her off mostly and escorted   
her to a guest room with her suitcase. Relena then took a hot shower to warm   
up her freezing body. She opened her suitcase and put on a night gown and fell   
onto her bed, sleep claimed her before she even reached the pillow. Meanwhile   
the scientist, Heero Yuy, walked up to his machine and pulled out the stone   
and looked at it. "I don't know what you did, but I hope it was what I indeed   
you to do." He asked the stone, realizing that he would not get an answer.   
He then began his studies of the stone and jotted notes for his first report   
on the stone. It was early in the afternoon before Relena woke up and she   
found a note on her night stand that read:   
  
Dear Relena,  
  
I may not be in the mansion when you wake up. I had to go to the base   
to work on a project for the United States Aerospace Force. I'll return home at   
7:30 or later tonight. Please feel free to make yourself at home.  
  
Professor Heero Yuy.  
  
P.S. If you plan to look at the laboratory, please don't touch anything. I'm   
really too busy to clean any messes up.  
  
She didn't know what was going on, but she would ask questions when Heero   
gets home. Right now her stomach begs her for food. She went downstairs and she   
finds several items that would be found on a home shopping network that helped her   
make breakfast, although she know that she missed breakfast. She read side notes   
left by Professor Yuy that helped her use the cooking utensils as if he knows that   
she would not know what to do. After breakfast, she went to her room and pulled out   
a picture of both Heero and Relena dancing at the school dance six years ago, though   
it felt like forever in her standpoint. She shed a tear and wiped it off of the   
glass of the frame. It was 7:45 and Professor Yuy returned.  
  
"Hello there, hope you had a good sleep." She nodded and he gestured her to   
sit down. "So where did you live?"   
  
"I live at the Peacecraft Estate in the Cinq Kingdom."  
  
"Cinq Kingdom? I never heard of a nation like that before?" Then an ideal   
popped into his head. "What year do you think it is?"  
  
"AC 201."  
  
"And what dose AC mean?"  
  
"After Colony, why?"  
  
"Just trying to piece things together. Have you ever heard of a Mobile Suit?"   
This shocked Relena to the core. She wasn't sure what he was talking about but she   
answered with a nod.  
  
"They were first created in AC 175 with the Unified Earth Sphere Alliance   
Military and there were advanced mobile suits called Gundams in AC 195." It was Professor   
Yuy's turn to be shocked. "What is it?"  
  
"Well I can conclude that you are not from the future, but merely from a parallel   
universe I believe."  
  
"What do you mean?" Relena asked.  
  
"I was working on a transporter for spare time as to revolutionize transportation   
and even help with the construction of the new orbital colonies. They gave me some unknown   
crystalline stones for me to work on and I tried it out on my devise and it seems as if you   
were pulled into my universe. In this universe, the year is 2045 AD."  
  
"May I ask you something?"  
  
"You may."  
  
"Why did you ask me about Mobile Suits."  
  
"Well I wanted to know if you were from the future or not and it proved you're not.   
I was the one who created the technology of Mobile Suits and currently working on the Gundam   
Series of Mobile Suits."   
  
"Really?" Relena asked girlishly.  
  
"Yes." They talked for several minutes about their universes. Some were even shocking   
then others. "Your saying that I was a soldier in that universe and piloting a Gundam?" Relena   
nodded. "And this latest Gundam, this Wing Zero, was the ancestor of all the Gundams?"  
  
"That's what my Heero told me."  
  
"May I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Depends upon the question Professor Yuy."  
  
"You seem to talk much of my alternant self. May I ask you what is your relation to   
him?" Relena froze and was unable to answer for some time before she spoke.  
  
"He was a close friend of mine." 'And just that much I'm afraid.' She added mentally.   
Professor Yuy noticed this moment of silent and the sound of her voice and he assumed that   
there was more to this then mere friendship.  
  
"Is that all?" Relena blushed.  
  
"Well I sort of have a crush on him."  
  
"I guess that's your reasoning." Professor Yuy stood up. "I need to work on my   
transporter. If you would excuse me." He was about to walk away when Relena stood up.  
  
"May I ask you a personal question?" Professor Yuy simply replied.  
  
"Like you said earlier 'Depends upon the question.'"  
  
"Do you know a girl with the same name?" It was Professor Yuy turn to be shocked   
and silent for several moment.   
  
"I did, 'Once upon a time' as the saying goes. There was a girl I knew who's name   
was Relena Marquise. I really don't want to talk about it at the moment." Relena then spies   
a framed portrait of a younger version of Professor Yuy and a girl with the same face and   
hairstyle as her, but had platinum blond hair instead of honey colored hair. Relena walked   
up and looked at it.  
  
"This is her isn't it." Relena turned back and Professor Yuy nodded. Then Professor   
Yuy showed her his lab filled with innovations and inventions and finally he brought her to   
the transporter and the crystalline stones from Mars. "They look pretty. Almost like gemstones."  
  
"It's a bit strange isn't it? Something so beautiful is found on planet that is desolate   
of life that cold never appreciate it, or once appreciated it. NASA and the United States   
Military wanted to know what they could do with it since it was very plentiful of the objects."  
  
"Is there a possibility that I could return to my universe?"  
  
"I've been studying these stones for some time while you slept and I've been able to not   
only work out the transporter based upon their molecular formation, but I was also able to control   
the dimensional gate that it produces. Though I'm still not sure if it is able to transport yet   
any matter, let alone a Homo sapian."  
  
"I see."  
  
"But there is hope, even though the last gate was uncontrollable, it was able to transport   
you here. So the possibility still exists. Though I could use some help." And it continued for   
several weeks. Every night Professor Yuy returns from the base on the development of the Gundam   
Series of Mobile Suit and they would ask each other questions about their universes and then they   
would try to understand the phenomenon of dimensional travel. All they were able to figure is that   
the link between the two universes is already set and Professor Yuy didn't want to test the   
hypothesis that it was stable and wouldn't break. Then one day Professor Yuy then took Relena to   
the base so she could see the Gundam Series Mobile Suits.   
  
"Excuse me Professor Yuy, civilians aren't allowed in the development facility." A Military   
Police Guard said.  
  
"Don't worry she won't tell anyone. Her allegiance is in another dimension." Professor Yuy   
and Relena walked passed the guard.  
  
"Oh, okay, no worries there- Wait a minute?" The guard did a double take and then went to   
the base office. Relena was surprised to see that the Gundam Series Prototype were so much similar   
to the Gundams of her universe, especially Heero's Gundam. He introduced the original Mobile Suit   
team who were also working on the Gundam Prototypes and showed her the plans of the Gundams. Then   
the base's coronal wanted the presents of Professor Yuy and Relena Peacecraft in his office.  
  
"So what you are telling me is that you have created a transporter that accidentally brought   
her into this dimension."   
  
"Yes sir, my original intentions were to aid in the construction of the orbital colonies by   
reducing the time of bringing supplies and personnel to the construction site and I was experimenting   
with the stones found on Mars."  
  
"And were you able to perfect the transporter?"  
  
"Yes, I just need to get the gate reopened, stabilized and safe for passage so that she could   
return to her dimension." The coronal then sparked an idea.  
  
"Do you have the plans and the notes to that machine?" Professor Yuy nodded. "Then would you   
please submit your plans and notes to the development bureau and your initial prototype as soon as she   
returns home"  
  
"If it is for the betterment of the human species then yes." Professor Yuy and Relena returned   
home and after three days, they have finally worked out the bugs and are ready to send in their subject,   
an orange on a string. "Don't want to have you disintegrated or something." Professor Yuy then tosses   
the fruit into the vortex. "Nothing happened, let's return the subject." He gently pulled on the string   
but then he wasn't able to pull any further. "Something's wrong." He tugged and tugged with all of his   
might on the string and yet it still did not budge and soon the string broke.  
  
"What happened?" Relena asked.  
  
"Line broke, simple as that. Now we'll never have the chance to see if it's safe." Then Professor   
Yuy saw a hand appear with the orange in it's hand. "Oh thank you." Then he did a double take "What the?   
How?"  
  
"I guess that it is capable of safe passage." Relena stated. Several minutes later, Relena's   
starting to pack but something was nagging at the back of her mind. Professor Yuy saw this and wasn't   
sure what to think.  
  
"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" Relena nodded.  
  
"It's just that Relena Marquise-" Professor Yuy didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence.   
He already knows the question.  
  
"I told you, it's a difficult subject to talk about. But since you already want to know might   
as well tell you. Relena Marquise was a very good friend to me and I sort of developed a crush for her   
like you with your Heero Yuy. Then she found herself marrying to someone else and I didn't want to ruin   
her wedding since I've researched that a women's first wedding is very special to her. Just that seeing   
her happy makes me happy. Then I find out later that that man was terrible to her. Beating her, abusing   
her, raping her for no good reason and he wasn't even drunk at the time." Relena's eyes widen as   
Professor Yuy continued his story. "Then a year later I found out that she died. I never found out if   
it was that bastard that killed her or she killed herself, but I knew that he was responsible for her   
death. I went to the guys house and I brutally murdered him with my bare hands. I knew that it wouldn't   
bring her back, but at least he deserved the kind of pain that he gave her." Relena then noticed that   
tears began to build in his eyes. "If you don't mind, I would like to be alone at the moment." He left   
her room, leaving a sadden Relena Peacecraft. Professor Yuy walked into his study and collapsed in his   
chair and brought a framed picture of Relena Marquise. "Why did she have to deserve that fate? Why should   
she die like that? Why did an angel die like that? Why?" He covered his face and he let his tears flow.   
  
The next day, Relena's all packed to go, but hearing that story se became hesitant. Professor Yuy   
was happier when she was around and she didn't want him to return to that depression when she returns to   
her universe.   
  
"Well time to go."  
  
"Professor, what will you do when I'm gone?"  
  
"Same as I've been always doing, researching new technologies." Professor Yuy pushes Relena into   
the vortex and she returns to her universe. She finds herself in the living room of the Peacecraft mansion   
and on Heero Yuy. She got up and saw that everyone was looking at her.  
  
"We were so worried. Where were you?" Noin asked.  
  
"I was just in another dimension, no big deal."  
  
"What do you mean no big deal? Tell us all about it." Duo exclaimed and Relena then tells them about   
the world of 2045 AD of that universe, the construction of the colonies, the development of the Gundam Series   
and Professor Yuy. Late at night, she was on the balcony of her bedroom and she notices Heero behind her.   
  
"You're thinking about him aren't you." Relena nodded.  
  
"It's just that he would be lonely back there in his own dimension. With no one to keep him company   
and the loss of his true love." She then turns to Heero. "It just seems terrible for him." Relena then sees   
that Heero had something in his eye. Something that she was hopping for all along. "Heero, what is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure how to bring this up Relena." Heero then finds the only resolution to this, he leaned   
over and kissed her. It was intended to be a light kiss on the lips, but Relena deepened it and soon Heero   
and Relena realize their feelings towards each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Professor Yuy pores himself some Oriental Tea into his cup in his living room.  
  
"So how was-" He stopped mid sentence when he realized that Relena Peacecraft wasn't on the opposite   
side of the table. He gave out a long sigh. "Guess I have to get used to this again." Then there was a knock   
at his front door. "Odd, I'm not expecting anyone." Regardless he went to the door and opened it and what he   
found was unbelievable. It was a women around his age with platinum blond hair and had Relena Peacecraft's   
face. "Relena? I-I though that you were dead?"  
  
"Is that anyway to greet a friend?"  
  
"Um sorry, please come in." He took her bags and led her to the living room.   
  
"I see that you moved up in the world."  
  
"Not that much I'm afraid. So what brings you here Relena?"  
  
"You actually."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Marrying that bastard was the worst mistake of my life. Not only was I beaten and raped to death,   
but I also broke a dear friend's heart." She then turned towards Professor Yuy. "I realized that you were   
meant for me." She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I missed you Heero." Professor Yuy cradled   
her chin.  
  
"And I missed you to Relena." Tears build in both their eyes as they kissed. Erasing all of the   
mistakes made in the past.  
  
~Fin~  
  
I know, I know, the story wasn't my best but it was nagging in my head and I just had to write it down.   
E-mail me at Sabersonic@Hotmail.com for your comments 


End file.
